Meredith
by Stamposter
Summary: I am a first class nerd with absolutely no talent. Fate has conveniently forgot to give me a pairing. So why do i have two sons fighting over me now? Oh, by the way. The name's Meredith.
1. Meredith, who?

You know, life has never been perfect. Sometimes we're happy, sometimes we're sad, other times we're just nonchalant. There are many things we set out to accomplish, there are many we didn't manage to accomplish. Yeah, it sucks. I know. What can i say, Life's like that.

"Meredith! Come down this instance"

"Yeah, I'm coming"

Oh, wait, i forgot to mention, my name is Meredith, welcome to my life.


	2. The Sons of Ispwich

"Meredith.Ahem, Meredith. MEREDITH!" someone coughed in the background, shaking me out of my reverie.

Today's just like any other day, attending one boring lecture after another. But you'll get use to it if you were me, Meredith Sparks, the class infamous nerd who don't produce results. I'm fine with it though, everyone has their own path to take, mine's just a little tougher.

Okay, I admit. Mine's a lot tougher.

"You should get a life. And when i mean life, it does not include burying your nose in that little journal of yours!" Oh, thats Nicola. Nicola Sparks. A weird bizarre person who does things out of the ordinary. The very same person who is peeping my journal at this very moment.

"Nic! How many times have i reminded you not to look at my journal! Its private!" I stuck out my tongue, annoyed.

Of course, being the girl that she was, Nic shrugged it off.

"When are you going to tell him?" she asked, taking a bite off her apple. Seriously, how bout never? I mean considering all the circumstances and such, I'm never gonna tell him how i feel. I'm sure he'd be pretty freaked out if i did.

I scrunched my face.

Nic took a minute to process that i'm never gonna answer her and continued,

" Whatever, just to let you know, he won't be around forever and THEY'RE HERE!" She sort of shrieked the last part, but don't mind her. She's just excited to see them, like all the other female population in the cafeteria. If you ask me, who wouldn't?

I teared my eyes away from my journal. And there they are, the sons of Ipswich.


	3. Reid Garwin

The sons of ispwich. Four beings rumoured to have ascended powers. Can you believe that? Bit far-fetched i know, but thats what i like about them. If i had their rumored powers, I'll make myself invisible.Though that wouldn't be necessary, i already am. Literally, i mean.

Anyway, back to the legendary sons. As if their cool background wasn't enough, they were smart, rich and incredibly...HOT. Perhaps that could provide some explaination as to why the whole cafeteria is filled with woohs and ahhs right now. Every girl has this dreamy, awe-struck look on their face, thinking about the sons they would like to go out with. Each has her own favourite. i know Nic totally has a crush on Pogue Perry, too bad he has a girlfriend. And it wasn't like Kate was all that bad looking. On the contrary, they seemed very compatible.

My eyes scanned through the four sons. Finally, my eyes fell on him. Reid Garwin.

He is the reincarnation of the devil's son. If not, I couldn't think of any other reasons for his devilish good looks and layback attitude. The fingerless gloves and worn out hoodie are my personal favourites. Reid is my prince charming in devil's disguise. He is...so...so...hmmm...

"Hey, snap out of it!" Nic waved her hands in front of me, trying to get my attention. She sighed. i knew what she's going to say next. It repeated its many times it almost seems like a standard procedure now.

"Face it, you are never going to tell him anyway. Just give it up Meredith. Life's pathetic enough without pinning for them," she whispered. It sort of hurts every time she says that, but i know she's telling the truth.

He would never notice me. I bet he doesn't even know i exists. I thought while watching him flirt with Tanya, a gorgeous senior.

It took all my will power, or whats left of it, to turn away from that disappointing view. Everday, this scene repeats itself only with a different girl each time. I figure someday it might be my turn. Pathetic, I know.

"I'm off! See you after school!" I informed Nic before picking up my sandwiches and starting towards the exit.

"Meredith, not again!" Nic whined. But I've already made my way to the exit.

Sometimes i wonder what fate has in store for me. I mean, maybe i've been forgotton. Maybe i am not destined to meet anyone. I do not have a boyfriend for the seventeen years of my life. The reason being: I'm too plain. At least thats what my mum always tell me when i rant about not having been in love before.

"Lose those glasses, Meredith. I don't understand what they are for. Seriously, they make you look like an old hag! And that bun. Whats with that tight bun anyway?!" thats my mum's comment.

I totally have to defend my self on this. I wore glasses and pulled my hair into a tight bun for a mature look. I've always been told that i look childish.

"Erm, excuse me. Are you Meredith?" a deep soothing voice asked, pulling me back to reality.

I trailed the voice and came face to face with a greek god. Suddenly, life's too good to be true. Maybe fate really has something in store for me. At least thats what i feel right now, at this very moment. My heart stopped beating.


	4. Caleb Danvers

Those two orbs staring right back at me at this very moment, seems unreal. I'm dreaming, because if i wasn't, why is this greek god's excuse for a man talking to me. He's Caleb. In case you're wondering, he has straight As and practically any girl he wants.

I snapped out of it, guessing how i've already made a fool out of myself by staring at him for the past minute.

"Meredith, right?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

"Yea..yeah," I stuttered. Great! Now i'm blushing.

"Mr Colton requested for me to be your maths tutor since "you weren't doing so well" as he said, so, i was wondering. When do you start?" he said genuinely.

I peeked through my granny's glasses and caught a glimpse of him staring intensely at me.

Mr Colton. I knew he had something against me.

"Erm, okay. I'm okay with any timing." I squeaked.

He chuckled, "Okay then, cool. I'll see you in the library, tuesday. After swimming practice." With that, he's gone.

I let out a long breath. One which i didn't notice i held. I fished out my phone from my backpack and gave Nic a call. She answered on the very first ring, as if she knew i was going to call. Have you ever felt like you're telepathic with your friend. Nic and I do.

Anyway, I told her what happened. She freaked out of course. this is the first time any of the sons actually talked to us. She wanted to meet right after school to go shopping which i felt was completely unnecessary.

I mean come on, this is Caleb we're talking about. He and I are definitely not on the same frequency. He's the swimming team captain, straight As student, teacher's pet and a goody-two-shoes. Not that I'm not, goody-two-shoes i mean. But i am definitely not good at swimming nor having straight As. Guess when god created us, he conveniently forgot to give me the brains and looks.

So, I hung up my phone and made my way to my next class. The whole time i was wondering, what has fate got against me.

As Nic said, desperate times call for desperate measures. I think i'm in for a roller-coaster ride this term.

Little did i know, this is the beginning of a whole new world for me where an entirely different fate awaits.

But right now, there's only one name spinning around in my head. Caleb Danvers.


	5. Not A Date

Hey girls, thanks for supporting my fanfic. I really hope you all enjoyed it (:

Haha, REVIEWS!! I really want to have sincere opinions regarding my fanfic so I can improve it. So people, write me a much needed one!

cheers,

STAMPoster

* * *

So Caleb Danver is going to be my tutor. BIG DEAL!

Actually, it really is a big deal. Because now, I'm waiting in the library for him to finish his swim practice and come over for tutoring as promise. I am absolutely freaked out! I mean I have been trying to calm my nerves for the past few minutes and its not working.

"Hey," a deep melodious voice woke me from my melancholy.

Its him. What should i do? okay, you can do this Meredith. Its just tuition, a much needed one. Don't read too much into it. I silently chided myself.

"Sorry, am i interrupting something?" he asked, looking pensive.

"No, I was just talking to myself. Don't mind me, really." I blurted. Okay, now i sound stupid. My face got redder by the minute. I never knew Caleb would have that effect on me, not that i didn't notice him, its just I'm often too wrapped up, thinking about Reid to notice him.

He merely laughed and pulled out the chair next to me, before settling comfortably into the seat. Caleb took out two thick textbooks and started teaching me the basic formulas.

Occasionally, he's legs would brushed against mine due to the close approximity. I would shift away and blushed.

Finally, after what seems like hours, he wrapped it up. We sat in silence for a while. the library's very quiet and only a few people scattered across the entire space.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice the time. Its really late, let me see you to your dorm," he said apologetically.

Hmmm, what a gentlemen.

He picked up the heavy textbooks and walked me to my dorm.

When we reached my dorm room, there's a pregnant pause.

Simultaneously,

"So..." he started.

"So..." I stuttered.

Being the gentleman that he was, he went " you go first".

"Its nothing really. Thanks for your help tonight. See you." I fidgeted with my keys and thanked him.

Just as i turned to open the door, a hand swiftly shot up and caught my arm. Startled, i twirled around.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Nicky's this saturday, to hang out. With the rest of us," he asked.

Needless to say, I was speechless. How was a girl to react when one of the school's hottest guy asked you out. But he said hang out. Not a date. I repeat, not a date!

"Su...ure," I replied, stuttering as i speak.

"Cool, see you this saturday then. You've had quite a lot for the day. Rest well, night." he said as he leaned closer to me, his warm breath on my cheeks.

He gave a chaste kiss on my cheek, smile and left.

I stared at his retreating figure, right hand gently tracing the spot he kissed. The warmth lingered.

This moment I questioned, Fate really hasn't forgotten me.

I'm in love.


	6. HELP!

"What am I going to wear?!" I groaned, complaining for the past hour.

Nic, being Nic, coaxed, " Just whatever you're comfortable in". Normally I couldn't agree more. But, hello! Today's not any other day. I mean how many times do you get to be asked to hang out with a sex god and his totally hot gang.

It's a taboo that girls like me, being weird and all, get to hang out with some of the hottest people in town.

It was an hour or so later that I've finally decided to wear that stiff dylans tee, which I had specially customized since no shops in town were selling, and a skinny jeans. Plain and simple, like me.

I gave one last look at my reflection, sighed, and picked up my car keys. Nic wished me luck on my way out as she set off to meet her latest beau, some Korean guy.

I trudged nervouslt towards my car. My car, a yellow pickup represents me. Yucks, I know. For some reason, yellow has always bee n my fav colour. I really had no idea why I bought a pickup, haha. Probably because I couldn't take my eyes of this cute little thing when I first set sight on it. Oh, and his name is Matt. Sturdy old Matt.

Anyway, I was getting into Matt when "ultraviolet" blasted. I picked up my phone to see the incoming id. A pregnant pause. CALEB.

I tried to contain my jitters. A thousand questions rang through my mind. Is he calling to cancel? Did he finally realized his mistake for inviting me?!!

I answered after the third ring.

"He..hello?" I said, nervously.

"Hey, just calling to ask if you're on your way. I can give you a ride if you need," his deep voice echoed through the phone.

"No, its okay. I'm driving," I said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Okay, see you there, babe." He answered.

OMG, was it me or did he just called me BABE. I think he's got some serious eye problem. When was the last time he visited an optician? He really needs an eye check. Maybe I'm reading too much into this, maybe that's how he always call females.

While my mind is in a turmoil, I guess I better set off or else I'd be running late. that definitely won' t leave a good impression.

Nicky's crowed as usual, only more so during weekends. I entered discreetly, hoping to be cleverly maneuver my way to where the gang was sitting. Right smack in the middle of the pub.

Alright, someone kill me already. There they were, looking gorgeous and handsome as ever. Kate Tunney, the vision of a goddess. Tell me, how could I compete with that.

Every minute passed by with me getting more and more self -conscious. I really don't want to be like I'm trying desperately to fit in.

With that, I turned and started heading towards the exit.

"Hey, Meredith! Over here!" a familiar voice called out from behind. Needless to say, my life is over!

I pretended not to hear and inched closer to the exit. Only this time, a hand on my shoulder stops me. Scratched that, a really strong hand.

I turned unwillingly and came face to face with the sex god himself. He was looking rather amused.

Only, I wasn't in the mood to laugh. He probably wasn't aware of the numerous glaring I was getting from the girls at the bar.

He slid his arms around my shoulders and guided me towards the table where his whole gang was waiting. I was looking down all this while.

This was a really good moment to start singing "HELP!" by the beatles. Only, I lifted my head. Not a very good thing to do when a table of five unhumanely figures were staring at you. I blushed.

"Oh, isn't she cute," Kate said sincerely as she dragged me to sit next to her and Caleb slide in soon after.

This is going to be a long night.


	7. Rhythm Of The Rain

Hey girls & guys! Sorry for neglecting the story for such a long time. I was really tied down with my studies and moving that the story took a backseat. Haha, but now im back! Hope to have your continuous support! A genuine thank you to those who reviewed and I had taken all your suggestions seriously. Hopefully this long awaited chapter is enjoyable and satisfactory(:

Love ya,

STAMposter.

PS: please do review! haha, they really get me going!

* * *

_He slid his arms around my shoulders and guided me towards the table where his whole gang was waiting. I was looking down all this while._

_This was a really good moment to start singing "HELP!" by the beatles. Only, I lifted my head. Not a very good thing to do when a table of five unhumanely figures were staring at you. I blushed._

"_Oh, isn't she cute," Kate said sincerely as she dragged me to sit next to her and Caleb slide in soon after._

_This is going to be a long night._

_Continued,_

"So, I heard Mr Colton assigned Caleb as your tutor this term. Whats up with that," Kate whispered, her eyebrow arched suggestively towards Caleb who was in amidst of an intense arm wrestling match with Pogue.

I blushed. The heat that has been lingering crept round the corners of my cheeks.

"I...we get along well, Mr Colton has always been on my case. I guess he just thought i needed a tutor and...Caleb's the best he had," I answered truthfully.

She probably noticed how I hesitated in my reply and decided not to pursue further, instead, she started filling me in on the latest gossips in school.

Even though I've just known Kate, I could see her as someone you can count on. The way she held herself, the way she willingly accepted me without worrying about tarnishing her reputation and the way she was sensitive to the feelings of others. Pogue must have had it bad for her. I mean I would too.

"Meredith, meredith!" someone shrieked in the background. I jumped slightly, as Kate shook my shoulder.

"Erm, you were saying...?" I muttered apologetically. I spaced out, again. Nic said I had the tendency to do so, but why, why did I have to space out now. I must have embarrassed myself.

Kate giggled,"Dont worry about that, Pogue always go into a trance like that while im talking."

"Aww hon, you wound me, I really did try my best to listen to...whatever you're babbling about," Pogue said cheekily and leaned in for a swift kiss to pacify Kate. She playfully hit his chest in response.

I turned away, hoping to give them some privacy. These are the moments I find myself wishing I had someone to share these kind of moments with.

"I hoped you are not bored already," a familiar deep voice whispered in my ear, his breathe softly caressed the tip. Thump. Thump.

My heart beat wildly.

I slowly raised my head to face him, he was really tall, did i mention that? About a head and half taller.

He smiled wistfully. Not his usual megawatt smile but a smile enough to cause a lurch in my stomach.

I shook my head, my eyes shying away from his stare.

"Good, because I can "really be a bore" as Kate always reminds me," Caleb chuckled, his hand casually placed at the back of my seat as he pushed a basket overflowing with fries and a large coke towards me.

I took a few fries politely and gulped some coke to go with it. Caleb was watching me apprehensively and it was unnerving.

Just then, a shrill voice interrupted.

"Caleb! What a surprise to see you here!" Keira Snider and her croonies sauntered over to our table, her long slender hand found its way to Caleb's broad shoulder.

Pfuit! A surprise indeed! Her eyes swept across the table and came to a standstill when she noticed me.

"What is SHE doing here," she sneered. Okay, Keira and I have history. She was my best friend in 3rd grade until she decided that it was time to grow up and left me behind, along with her friendly attitude.

She has certainly blossomed into a beautiful woman. With a full figure like hers, you could hardly deny the fact.

"Well, Keira, nice to see you here too," Caleb spoke politely as he pried her hand away from his shoulder. "You see, I invited Meredith to spend the evening with us," he continued. His arm still resting on my back seat.

A fleeting moment of shock evident on her face as she took in his confident reply, before she skillfully masked her shock with that sickening sweet smile again.

"Well, I guess I will see you later then," she winked suggestively at Caleb and turned to leave but not before glaring at me. This glare of hers is really getting old.

"Dont mind her will you, she was just fooling around," Caleb said a while after she left.

"Yeah right, Caleb. It takes a blind person to not see her infatuation with you and an especially dumb one to ignore her advances," Kate piped in. Exactly. That was brutally honest and kind of in line with my thoughts.

Caleb simply shrugged, ignoring this comment and took the large coke from my hand before drinking a mouthful. I guessed he had no issue with sharing.

He popped a few fries into his mouth with his enormous hand. As he was doing so, I couldnt helped but notice how soft and pink his lips looked. Urgh! What was I thinking! He was just being friendly by inviting me tonight and here I am acting like a lovesick fool. I silently berated myself.

Deciding to steer myself from those unrealistic thoughts, I forced myself to avert my gaze and looked around the club instead.

After a few minutes, I found myself stifling yawns. Caleb probably saw as he suggested to call it a day, insisting on sending me home.

"Dont worry about, I came with Matt," I said, as i stood up.

"Matt?"His brows furrowed and he asked with a dangerous underlying tone. He gritted his teeth. Or perhaps I read too much into it.

"Matt?"I replied, confused. "Oh, Matt! He's my car, or a pickup as I would like to introduce," I laughed nervously as realization dawn on me. He didnt know about my weird habit of naming my belongings.

He broke into a grin.

" I over reacted. I didnt recall having some guy named Matt sending you over. Pardon me, my lady," he apologised and took my right hand, gently placing a kiss on it.

"Aww, isnt that sweet. Pogue, you never do that for me!" Kate, who was right beside me, complained. I could tell she was just teasing as Pogue closed in to kiss her softly on her cheek. She relented and swatted her hands on his chest playfully.

I smiled as I watched their childish antics. Above all, I was really envious of their love.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand placed firmly around my waist, guiding me towards the exit.

"Come on, we need to leave before the mushy bits come up," Caleb laughed, referring to Kate and Pogue who are now engaged in a lip-lock.

"Gladly,"I complied.

I shivered slightly as the cool air of the night hit me when the door opened. But a huge black leather jacket covered me smugly as its owner placed it lightly on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I whispered appreciatively. He was undeniably, a perfect gentleman. He merely nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure you would be alright driving back to the dorms by yourself?" he asked, uncertain and concern. My heart leaped, he cared! But, only as a friend. Urgh, why do i always plagued myself with those unrealistic thoughts. He is Caleb Danvers for god sake! The name speaks for itself!

I stopped scolding myself mentally and looked up to see him watching me, bemused. Okay, so now he must have thought that Im mental.

"You know, sometimes it is really frustrating to try to decipher you, Meredith Sparks." he said softly. His hand slightly brushing against my cheeks.

"The desire to know what was going on in that little head of yours, curious on what you're thinking," he continued. I blinked.

Sometimes i think that i am an airhead. That, or i am really in need of an etiquette teacher that teaches me how to react in situations like this.

What did he meant anyway? But having him so close, whats with our bodies practically pressing against each other, my back leaning on my pickup. I think i've lost my ability to think.

Slowly, but surely, his lips inched closer to mine. My breathe was hitched at my throat and I closed my eyes instinctively. Moments later, I felt a pair of soft plump lips on mine. I parted my lips slightly as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I must be hallucinating. That must be the only reason why I, Meredith Sparks, an Ipswich social reject is kissing Caleb Danvers, the most popular guy in school.

As soon as the thought crossed my mine, raindrops started pelting.

Caleb broke apart from our kiss and nudged me gently. I opened my eyes and felt my heart sighed at the scene before me. He looked like he just walked out of an Armani catalogue. He smirked as he caught my stare and quickly hurried me into my yellow vehicle, before the rain got heavier.

"Call me when you reached the dorms and drive safely. Night,"he said and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I nodded.

With that, he ran back to the shelter just as the rain got heavier. Watching his retreating figure, I slumped against my driver's seat and breathed. Yeap, I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself from the intimate moment I just shared with Caleb.

Sighing once more, i started the engine, stepped on the pedal and drove away from Nicky's.

At the back of my head though, I can't help but think,

So where does that leave us now?


	8. As Usual

_Sighing once more, i started the engine, stepped on the pedal and drove away from Nicky's. _

_At the back of my head though, I can't help but think,_

_So where does that leave us now?_

continued...

The rain stopped by the time I reached the dorms, so I parked Matt and trudged towards the dorms. It had been an exciting day, perhaps too much for my head to absorb since im now nursing a headache.

Nic was already nestling in her bed, ready to bombard me with questions about the "date" as she smugly called it, when I entered. These are the times I found myself hating the idea of sharing dorm with my best friend.

"So, how was it?" she asked, failing miserably as she tried to act nonchalant.

"It was nice, I guess," giving her my earnest reply.

"NICE? Just NICE? Come on, you just went out with Caleb Danvers! Nice wouldnt be on my list for sure!" she exploded. I cant say I'd blame her for having such reactions, I would too.

I was in amidst of formulating a response when my cell went off.

"Hold on a minute," I cut her off and fished out my cell from my pocket.

Not bothering to see whose calling, I flipped the cover, wondering who was calling so abruptly.

"Hello?" a familiar velvety voice came from the phone.

"Caleb?" I..What...My thoughts were cut off as he continued, "I was wondering if you got to the dorms safely. You see, someone promised to give me a call when she reached." I could almost feel his mouth curved into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I...I didnt mean to..."I spluttered.

He chuckled, "Dont worry, I was just kidding. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeap, see you tomorrow"I blurted. God, i totally made a fool out of myself. First i spluttered, now i blurted. Could this get any worse.

Apparently, it could. Nic was screaming in the background, trying to wrestle the phone from me to listen to his voice. Luckily, he hung up after saying night.

Urgh! The girl could really be the death of me! I would gladly strangle her if she wasnt my best friend.

I changed out of my jeans and slipped on a comfortable cotton short and an oversized tee as Nic continued to pester me.

I never thought I could feel like this. So surreal yet thrilled at the same time. Caleb certainly drew these feelings out of me without intending to do so.

Maybe, just maybe...he might be a tad little in love with me, I thought before sleep claimed me.

* * *

The next morning, I was up and ready for school. After a night of tossing and turning, I've finally arrived at a conclusion. There's no way Caleb would even remotely liked me.

It would be crazy if he did. To be seen with the likes of me would send any Ipswich guy tumbling down the social ladder.

But Caleb isnt just ANY ipswich guy, a voice in my mind retorted.

I slipped into the blazer and inspected myself in the mirror. Everyone branded me as the goody-two-shoes, the least I could do is to act the part.

Feeling ready to face another day of Ipswich horror, I stepped out of my dorm. Nic was still sleeping since she took afternoon classes this semester. Lucky her.

Remembering that my books are still in the locker, I hurried to my locker before lessons started. Biology, Maths, Chemistry...I went down the row picked out the texts required for today's lesson. I hastily threw them into my backpack and shut my locker, about to make a dash as the bell rang.

Then, I saw him. Looking so deliciously sexy as he leaned against the locker next to mine. Needless to say, I was startled and almost collided with him. His quick reflexes caught me before I did. So now, his hands are wrapped firmly around my waist, much to the dislike of all female species within the radar.

"Are you alright? You really are clumsy," He whispered, a smile graced his lips as he did.

My face was beet-red. I am such a klutz. I dont even want to remember how many times I've embarrassed myself in front of him.

"Come on, we dont want to be late for lessons, do we," he gently steered me towards the classroom.

* * *

I stared intently at the clock while the professor drone on.

"Ringggg" Finally! I packed my bag and was out of the class in record time, just as everyone else was packing.

Today, yet another boring day. Sometimes I find that the joy in coming to school is to make friends and the fun ends there.

I hastily made my way to Matt. My books were thrown carelessly into the backseat. After pulling on my seatbelt, the engine started and i drove off.

* * *

Ipswich is a really small town to say the least. Definitely not a town for city dwellers. But, entertainments are sufficiently adequate.

Seeing as I have the rest if the afternoon to myself, I stopped by the local bookshop "Paperback"-my favourite hangout.

When i entered, a familiar smell of rosewood hit me. I felt that tug in my stomach, my heart pumping. The truth is, I've always love a good read.

"Good afternoon, Mr Lennon," I greeted the old man warmly.

"Meredith,"he smiled, with a simple nod and left me on my own.

I strode confidently down the bookshelves to the section of my desire and started skimming the rows of books. Finally, I settled on one book and find myself entirely engrossed in it.

It was an interesting book, I thought as I placed it in my small basket, having decided to purchase it. Continuing my search for more good reads, I browse through the next bookshelf and found what I was looking for.

As I reached to pick it out, a hand beat me to it.

Gingerly, I traced the hand to its owner and found myself staring at the blonde devil himself.


	9. Flashed Back

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. But Im feeling rather disheartened by the few reviews, would perhaps put it on hiatus, so please do review and let me know what you think about the story(:

love,

STAMPoster

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_As I reached to pick it out, a hand beat me to it. Gingerly, I traced the hand to its owner and found myself staring at the blonde devil himself._

continued...

Startled, I withdrew my hand immediately, muttering a sorry under my breath. Hmm, the floorboard suddenly looked interesting as my eyes were glued intently to it.

The next thing I knew, a deep chuckle rang soundly. I was surprised. Who knew Garwin was capable of laughing like this. A signature smirk was always plastered to his handsome face that laughing was not a common sight.

Nevertheless, Im not flattered to know that Im the source of his laughter. And right on cue, my face turned a brilliant shade of red.

His laughing ceased.

Suddenly, I felt a weight thrust upon my hands. Curiously, I looked up to see him stocking off and there, in my hands, lay the book i've wanted.

* * *

"So, you're saying, you met the blonde god himself and all you say was sorry," Nic repeated in her psycho-analytical tone during dinner.

I buried my head in my hands, replying," Yeah, I did just that." Only, it came out rather muffled. But Nic caught it.

She was analyzing the whole situation back then in the bookshop for the past hour. And seriously, I know that I chocked up at my "most opportune moment" as Nic kindly put it. I mean, it is not everyday that you get to bump into one of the hottest guy in school, alone. I know, period.

Now, she's on to how I could have actually asked him out instead of daydreaming that for the past few years. But I have to gently remind her that he is way out of my league and he has not interest whatsoever in me. God, its just a book, maybe he didnt want to read it.

The truth is, I have been pinning for him since freshman years. Besides the fact that he was the one of the most sought after guys in school and still is. No, it wasnt entirely his good looks that made me fall in love with him, it was that one incident.

* * *

_Flashback...(Freshman year)_

_It was a sunday evening. I was taking a stroll in the woods, breathing in the abundant of fresh air and clearing my mind when it suddenly rained. I ran to take shelter under a tree. _

_Needless to say, I was drenched from head to toe. It was really cold and I was shivering, waiting for the rain to stop._

_It didnt, at least not for the next 2 hours. The sky grew darker as night fell. Even though it was seemingly impossible, it got colder and colder. By then I was shaking. _

_Finally, the rain stopped. By then the sky was crestfallen and the woods was blanketed in darkness. I couldnt find my way out. I was lost. I was going to die. The thoughts echoed in my head and my legs gave way. _

_I pulled my feet closer and wrapped my arms around myself. I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness. This time, I really am going to die._

_Suddenly, I heard a screeching of tires and headlights blinded my vision. A voice was asking me to stay awake. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. Then, I blacked out._

_When I woke up, clean white-washed walls and antiseptic odour greeted me. I was in the hospital. The doctor said that I was lucky that someone found me in the nick of time or i wouldnt have survived the night. I did asked for the name but the hospital staffs had no idea. _

_The only clue I had was a hoodie that was pulled over me. A hoodie..._

* * *

"Meredith!!" an exasperated voice brought me to attention.

"Im sorry, you were saying?" i apologised.

"Urgh, forget it," Nic sighed in defeat.

I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't realise how late it was into the night. I quickly asked for the bill and we were on our way back to the dorms.

Nic rambled on about how I always zonked out and never listened. But before I could retort, my phone rang, cutting my off.

I flipped the phone open and was ready to scold the person for rudely interrupting my conversation when a familiar deep voice answered.

It wasnt really hard to guess who the owner was.

"Hey, about the tuition tomorrow," Caleb started. My heart was trembling in , maybe he found out what a loser i am and had decided he wanted to back out.

"Look, I wanted to ask if you would mind coming to swim practice tomorrow before our session begins," he asked, sounding somewhat unsure.

Swim practice? Swimmers usually invite their girlfriends only. Maybe Caleb wanted to save the hassle of having to come to the dorms especially to escort me to the library seeing as the perfect gentleman he was.

"Sure," I answered, feeling rather sore.

If he sensed the unenthusiastic tone I had, he obviously didnt show it, since he replied with a "Cool, I'll see you then" and "Night".

Swim practice. Great. I can't wait.


End file.
